So what do you say?
by The-Duchess-Of-Kinney
Summary: Oneshot.Set on the day Justin left for New York.


Brian woke up knowing that Justin was gone. Off to New York. To live a dream he's had since Brian knew him. Too afriad to admit it. Brian never wanted Justin to leave. Brian being Brian, he told Justin to go to New York. Justin being Justin, he told Brian "Fuck New York". Brian wouldn't take any of it. He sent Justin off to become the Best Homosexual he could be. Even though to Brian, he already was. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Brian thought about all the memories he had with Justin. Thier first time together, their second time together, The Prom, The Dance, Justin being bashed, Helping Justin. Can't forget the fucking fiddler, Justin coming back, Babylon exploding, saying "I Love You" for the first time, and the Wedding that wouldn't happen. Then his mind drifted back to when he said "I Love You" for the first time. It was when Babylon exploded. At the thought of losing Justin, Brian finally knew what he wanted. He didn't want to fuck every guy in town, all he wanted was Justin. At the explosian when he found Justin, he knew that he wanted to change. He wanted to change for Justin but for himself as well. So that's exactly what he did.

He grabbed ahold of him and with the last wall around his heart broken, he whisperd "I Love You" to Justin. The one man that did the job that nobody else could. The hardest job for anybody. Breaking down the emotional barriers, someone has put around thier heart for a reason. Now we all know that Brian had a lot up around his heart. But, he did it and he was proud of himself for allowing someone to love him. Considering, that he never had that growing up as a little kid. Still sitting on the edge of the bed, thinking through everything they went through, He wanted Justin to stay. He wanted to work on things in the Pitts. He glanced at the clock which read 8am. Knowing that Justin's plane left at 9:30am, he quickly left for the one hour drive. Lucky for him, the morning traffic was non-existent. Brian thought that it was a sign. Once arriving at the airport, he quickly looked for which gate Justin was at. Once finding the gate, he quickly left for it with speed. At the gate, Brian saw that they were already borading. So he searched for his blond lover. After going over the line 5 times, he finally spotted Justin. To Brian, it looked like Justin was contemplating on weather to leave or not.

"JUSTIN!" Brian yelled as he ran to the gate. Justin heard his name and turned to see who it was. Whe he saw Brian, he smiled his Sunshine smile. Finally reaching the subject of his affection, all Brian could do was smile.

"Brian? What are you doing here?" Justin asked.

"Don't talk, just listen Sunshine" Brian stated.

"Okay"

"Justin, I don't want you to leave, for many reasons possible. I want us to be together. It took us soo long to be on the same page in this relationship. I love you. And I know that it took me forever to say it, but I did. When Babylon exploded, just the thought of losing you, I couldn't stand it. Just like I can't stand it now. If you leave, we won't see each other, it's only a matter of time. If New York wants you so much, then they'll find a way for you to work out of the Pitts. What I'm trying to say Justin... I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to hug, hold, kiss, and laugh and cry with you... So what do you say...Will you stay in the Pitts...with me?" Brian sighed finally finishing.

Brian and Justin just stared at each other. Justin stepped closer to Brian, and dropped his bad and wrapped his arms around Brian. And whisperd "Fuck New York!" and kissed Brian like it was thier first kiss all over again. Both men had to come up for air. Brian being the taller one, just smiled down at Justin.

"Conquering the art world,Sunshine?"

"Yeah, with YOU here in the Pitts" Smiled Justin.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, come on let's get out of here!"

Brian exited the Airport with Justin. Once in the car, Justin asked Brian one question.

"Brian"

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean that the Wedding's back on?"

Brian smiled and proudly said "Yeah it does!"

Justin smiled. For many reasons. He finally got the life he longed for. He had great friends. His dream career as an artist. But most of all, he had the love of his life. Well, the only love of his life. Oh, and he couldn't forget, he had become the Best Homosexual he could possibly be.

* * *

Don't forget to R&R 


End file.
